Once upon a street
by GalaMD
Summary: Mandatario - al menos para mi febril romanticismo - epílogo/secuela para el film ONCE Las calles de Dublín y la música entrelazaron sus vidas. Drabbles.


**Disclaimer:** Creo que a estas alturas necesita poca aclaración… pero sabiendo que Glen Hansard y Markéta Irglová han sido los musos para estos drabbles, como lo fueran para John Carney en este pseudo-biopic (xD), pues la verdad es que todos ellos merecen credit.

…

Vayan a ver la peli si no lo han hecho ya! XD Y no, tampoco saco beneficios de recomendarla :P

**Rating:** K

**Pairings : **Guy/Girl (no sé si en momentos como éste realmente me gusta tanto o más bien me frustra el hecho de que no bauticen a los personajes explícitamente en ciertas pelis. Disculpen los múltiples y ambiguos "él" y "ella", pues; espero que no dificulten la lectura)

**Género:** Drama. POVs.

**Spoilers:** Continúa donde la película lo dejó.

**Dedicatoria: **A Lau, por regalarme todo y un siempre que es el colchón de seguridad de mi vida absorbida por esta asquerosa rutina académica y monacal que llevo (xD soy masoquista…en el fondo lo hago por gusto). A Sara, por darme un pasaje en primera clase en su particular nave del misterio, por contagiarme la curiosidad y el amor por esta película, y sus relatos de Irlanda. A Housean aka Ana, por las fotografías inspiradoras, las conversaciones y los relatos de viajes épicos, y sus saludos inesperados que sientan como un achuchón en el momento más duro. A la gente de , que nunca me ha abandonado ;) A mis Whovianas favoritas (Penny Lane: olé tus recs musicales!, Miss Whoever, Polare, slayerrr , HekaGranger, Rose Tyler, Lobezna, Polare, Pili Halliwell…) porque está siendo un auténtico placer conocerlas a todas, y es una fortuna contar con gente tan loca como yo en este fandom-huérfano en nuestro país :P Bah, y a todo el que lea, especialmente si luego deja review xD. Oh, y a mi profesor de Inmuno, por dejarnos empezar un poco más tarde hoy las prácticas y dejarme una hora libre para estudiar cof terminar mentalmente este fic :P

* * *

**Once Upon a Street**

_So he said  
Where d'you think your going with that look upon you face  
Nowhere for you  
She said I'm going nowhere would you like to come too  
Yeah  
She said I'm going nowhere  
He said I would love to come with you_

**(**_**Once upon a street**_** – Jack Savoretti)**

_**1**_

_**You must've fallen from the sky  
You must've come here in the pourin' rain  
You took so many through the light  
And now you're on your own**_

Al reconocer la canción, su universo dio un vuelco. Paró como un resorte el escandaloso aparato, el polvo y la suciedad relegados al olvido. Tropezó con cables y hasta con su propia sombra en la carrera hasta la mesita donde había dejado la vieja y destartalada radio. La había pedido prestada a sus vecinos tras con la urgencia de una criatura hambrienta al poco tiempo de que el single comenzara a escalar puestos en las listas de todo Reino Unido. Conocía aquella canción de memoria, podía haberla interpretado en su piano incluso dormida y hubiera sido capaz de cantarla como él se la enseñó, con el corazón en los labios. Pero escuchar el milagro por sí misma y no en el malparado discman para el que siempre mantenía un stock de pilas en el cajón de la cocina, no tenía precio. Los dedos agitados apenas atinaron a encontrar el regulador de volumen para subirlo. El arrullo la llenaba de nostalgia. La tonadilla, desde luego, no era la mejor de sus composiciones, pero sí lo suficientemente pegadiza para ir abriendo boca como carta de presentación. A pesar de la estática, su voz – con el acento extranjero al que había terminado acostumbrándose hasta hacerlo tan familiar y tan suyo como el de su tierra natal –, se deslizaba como la brisa del mar a través de los altavoces del cacharro y jugaba traviesa con sus recuerdos. Invitándola como a todos los que estuvieran escuchándola en aquel mismo instante a subir al carrusel del sueño cumplido.

Momentáneamente, se permitió olvidar cuánto le añoraba, dejar de lado la punzada infantil de egoísmo que resentía su éxito, y abrazó su felicidad. Porque tras tanto luchar y con su talento, lo merecía. Más que los estúpidos anhelos de una sombra de muchacha que había susurrado versos a coro.

Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, censurándose el lapsus, y a continuación sonrió. Un alzamiento apenas imperceptible de la comisura de los labios que se fue ensanchando a medida que tarareaba el estribillo. Orgullosa. Se consideraba afortunada de haberle conocido en una fría noche dublinesa, escudándose con excusas de aspiradoras y corazones rotos.

_**2**_

_**And I know that you can't do it all  
But you can't say your not trying**_

Regresó por Navidad, unos cuantos meses después de marcharse a Londres a probar fortuna. Y lo hizo con un contrato discográfico bajo el brazo como regalo y subido en una nube de plenitud y la ilusión de un chiquillo por compartir las buenas nuevas con ella.

No la encontró en casa. Fue su primera parada nada más aterrizar el avión, incluso antes de haber estrechado a su viejo padre y entregarle la copia del contrato para que la enmarcara y la colgara en el taller (aunque pensaba hacerlo por todos los años que había censurado aquel "hobby" sin futuro, pese al rechistar de su madre cuando vivía).

La buena señora le inspeccionaba curiosa, entendiendo a medias la explicación en el inglés más pausado que pudo vocalizar, y excusó que su hija no estuviera allí para alegrarse también – _siempre trabajando, trabajando mucho por Ivanka_. Pero la sonrisa de él era contagiosa y su entusiasmo no conocía límites. Prometió regresar pronto, en otro momento, por la tarde, cuando ella estuviera.

Un día, y al siguiente, y al tercero, volvió al modesto barrio. Sólo dulces disculpas en checo y ojos entornados, mientras la esperaba, guitarra en mano o con los brazos ocupados por el cuerpecito dormido de la preciosa niña y el eco de la última canción en los oídos. Al quinto día, la sonrisa en su rostro se tensó y achicó, ya que a la mañana siguiente tomaba otro avión hacia el que debía convertirse ahora en su nuevo hogar.

_¿Podría dejarle una nota…una…una carta?, _preguntó, tanteando el terreno con timbre agonizante. La mujer ladeó la cabeza, admirada por su perseverancia. No hubiera podido negar nada a aquel hombre que había tratado tan bien a sus dos pequeñas y asintió con vehemencia, dándole la bendición.

Por supuesto, ella regresó. Soltó las rosas marchitas en el florero sobre el piano, arropó a su hija y rehuyó la desaprobación en la mirada de su madre.

Sin siquiera quitarse el abrigo y aún con el frío húmedo de Dublín calándole los huesos se sentó en la silla frente a su altar personal. No pensaba tocar nada con su hija dormida, pero al levantar la cabeza de la tapa de madera que cubría el teclado vio un desorden ordenado entre las partituras de las canciones con que había llenado su mente y corazón para no pensar en la distancia, la ausencia y la soledad.

Notas musicales garabateadas con trazo caótico sobre el pentagrama. _Tú. Yo. Nosotros. Música. Nuestra. Ven. Volveré._ Una melodía improvisada sobre una composición que había comenzado hacía algunas semanas pero que había dejado inconclusa para siempre. Reescrita por él para versar de promesas y hablar de añoranza. El recuerdo de su voz la cosquilleó en el centro del pecho, susurraban palabras de aliento. Más notas en otras partituras, caritas como dibujadas por su propia hija que la sonreían de oreja a oreja desde los márgenes o pulgares arriba en algunas esquinas. Melodías que elogiaba habiéndolas escuchado tan sólo en su cabeza e ideas entre líneas para inspirarla la arroparon más que cualquier abrazo físico.

Maldijo su estúpido miedo, a sí misma por ser tan rematadamente estúpida e inmadura. Entonces quiso haber estado allí para darle las gracias personalmente. Por el piano, por su inagotable paciencia con ella. Por no dejar de esperarla.

Sintió esfumarse de nuevo su oportunidad sin poder hacer nada por aferrarse a ella, atesorarla.

El único beso que recibieron fue el de la noche.

_**3**_

_**Where are you now, angel now  
Don't you see me crying**_

La voz de la chica – que puntuaba la melodía con un pulcro acento inglés - se ceñía a la de él como una mano fina, elegante y bien manicurada a un guante hecho a medida. Si no hubiera sido por la acidez que corroía sus cuerdas vocales con cada espiración, habría bendecido al agente, al publicista o a la maldita productora que había unido ambas partes en tan fructífera colaboración.

Era imposible no ser arrastrado al mar de sentimiento encerrado en aquel dueto perfecto. Debías tener el corazón de piedra para no conmoverte con la letra o la interpretación, intensa y ensayadamente desgarrada de la muchacha (había olvidado por completo su afamado nombre). Había dejado los dedos muertos sobre el teclado de su propio instrumento al percatarse de quién era el invitado de aquella noche en el programa que solía ver su madre, a pesar de lo poco que entendía aún del idioma. Las lágrimas rebosaron solas y repiqueteaban silenciosamente tecla a tecla sin llamar la atención de los presentes, que observaban extasiados la pantalla o aplaudían entusiasmados. Ella permanecía con la mirada fija en los ojos de él, que esquivaban la cámara y se cerraban, frunciendo el ceño. Perdidos en su propia melancolía igual que ella se perdía en las caricias rasgadas que sus dedos profesaban a la guitarra, la misma que les había acompañado en aquella odisea.

Reunidos junto al micrófono al finalizar la canción, la joven morena de la voz angelical le sonrió dulcemente. El presentador les elogió a los dos y el público vitoreó entusiasmado que quería un _bis_.

Él asintió con la cabeza, azorado, pero al elevar la vista supo reconocer que la emoción que empañaba sus ojos no era sólo de gratitud. Que le dedicara a _Ella _aquella como _su canción_ quizás no hubiera hecho falta para confirmárselo.

_**4**_

_**Hear the sirens call me home**_

Londres… París…Berlín…Roma…Barcelona… salto a través del atlántico. Y Nueva York. Boston. Chicago. San Francisco. Las Vegas. Miami

Una montaña rusa, un sin parar, flashes de rostros, ovaciones y manos estrechadas en apariciones de televisión frente a miles de personas. Ídolos que se acercan a felicitarle por su trabajo. Famosos que musitan su nombre y sonríen, creyendo conocerle. Mujeres hermosas que intentan seducirle con curvas, quizás por costumbre, quizás por contrato (duda que el pelo rojo haga juego con ninguno de sus complementos).

Echa de menos su casa. El frío, el verde, la lluvia impertérrita, el rumor del mar como el eco de su risa o la brisa salina azotándole los labios mientras manos pequeñas pero firmes se aferran a su cintura, mientras intentan vencer la fuerza del viento a cien por hora.

Pero está disfrutando, de verdad que lo hace. Necesita pensar que lo hace y que ella no esperaría o querría otra cosa. Esa gira es su sueño hecho realidad. Solo hay momentos…a solas en un camerino…en su lujosa habitación de hotel con cartas mentalmente a medio escribir…cuando las notas de un piano tildan su dolor sobre el escenario, que lo echa todo_ demasiado_ de menos.

_**5**_

_**Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time**_

Su gira mundial culmina en Dublín y todo apuntaba a que, siendo la cuna del artista revelación, sería un espectáculo dorado. Y no sólo por la cantidad de euros que la zona iba a ganar con la conglomeración de gente que había atraído el evento desde todo el territorio nacional e incluso del extranjero. Nada de café intimista en un rincón, sino a lo grande, como los grandes consagrados.

Jamás hubiera podido pagar la entrada con su sueldo y tenía a alguien a su cargo que requería ese dinero para vestirse e ir al cole con una caja de ceras multicolor, algo mucho más importante que cualquier sueño a medias. Así que se sienta con el discman a la puerta del auditorio, cuando todas sus fans han entrado a llorar con sus canciones y tararearlas hasta ahogar su voz.

Jóvenes (chicas y bastantes chicos, se sorprende gratamente por ello), se agolpan en la entrada trasera del auditorio, agitando nerviosamente sus copias del álbum con la esperanza de recibir tan deseado autógrafo de su estrella favorita. Cuchichean y lanzan grititos emocionados que acaban estallando en un clamor ensordecedor cuando las puertas se abren.

La realidad pesa como un plomo en la boca de su estómago vacío (no ha podido probar bocado). No soportaría verle de refilón a la salida y, de todas formas, el hielo que se atasca en sus venas la obliga a ponerse en movimiento. Decide marcharse a casa. Demasiado público. Estará bien acompañado. Será bien recibido por toda esa gente que le apoya. Que le quire. E Ivanka la necesita, se convence, aunque sabe que su madre se ha ocupado de que dijera sus oraciones y se acostara a su hora habitual, al arrullo del checo que, sabían, acabaría perdiendo.

No es hasta girar la esquina de su calle, con el corazón en la garganta y lágrimas agrias grabando surcos en sus mejillas, cuando lo escucha por encima de la voz a través del auricular.

Los acordes de la misma vieja guitarra, la testigo no tan muda de aquellas semanas juntos, la arropan. Se vuelve lentamente. Lleva la guitarra colgada al hombro en la pose desenfadada de siempre, pero se ha afeitado y el traje italiano que luce, nada que ver con aquel primero que compraron con un minicrédito en la tienda de segunda mano (demasiado tosco, demasiado gastado, mangas largas y talle ensanchado), le da cierta apariencia de inaccesibilidad que la asusta. Demasiado elegante. Demasiado bueno.

Pero es él el que se acerca definitivamente, paralizada como está en el sitio. La contempla como si fuera una aparición, con ojos divertidos, brillantes, que danzan en el reducido espacio entre ellos. La luz de las farolas (la noche es negra, apenas estrellas y luna creciente para iluminarles con su foco) se derrama sobre ellos y prende un fuego cálido, anaranjado, en sus rizos rojos, más largos y revueltos de los que recordaba de la televisión.

Con cuidado, le quita el auricular de los oídos, y lo deja caer casualmente, como el dedo con que traza el camino de sus lágrimas hasta la comisura de sus labios.

Y _es como volver a empezar_, piensan ambos en medio de la revelación que es el Beso. Como _caer_. Lenta e irremediablemente. En su canción.


End file.
